


This Is The Picture

by orphan_account



Series: So [9]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Action & Romance, Drama, F/F, Falling In Love, Heroes & Heroines, Team Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 11:26:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9488963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Their paths crossing as if by chance, what happens next proves to draw Bobbi and Pepper much closer to one another until their newly formed relationship is tested to its limits.





	

**Author's Note:**

> As I felt that these two characters would make for an interesting pairing, what I had originally conceived to be a fic evolved into a video. I may revisit the idea in a fic, sometime.


End file.
